Acceptance
by omegia
Summary: Olivia falls for someone she never thought she would. When she finds out his secret can she Accept him...1st chapter is short
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Acceptance**

**Chapter: From yesterday **

**(Book store)**

**Olivia sat at a nearby table reading the book that Elliot recommend to her. Who would've though, Elliot a reader...**

**Olivia smiled at the thought...**

**As she flipped threw the pages she felt eyes staring at her.** She slowly looked up, to see a man peering threw his own book at her. He put his book down and got up walking toward Olivia.

She went back to reading her book, figuring if she ignored him he would get the hint. She saw the guys shoes, signaling that he was beside her.

"So you're a Paulo Coelho fan?" The guy said in a husky voice.

Olivia looked at the guy and smiled. "A friend recommend this book so I decided to read it."

"The alchemist, its good but you should try Eleven minutes its better."

"Thanks for the recommendation."

"No problem, you mind if I sit next to you."

"It's a free country."

"That's what the system wants you to believe." He said sitting down.

"What makes you say that."

"I work for them." He said smiling.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah but its top secret."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Should we cut the small talk and right down to the big stuff."

"Excuse me–."

"Why are you holding Mason?"

"What–."

"While your holding Anthony Mason on some bogus lie from that heroine addict, a murderer is running free."

"How did–."

"I told you, I work for the system, look we need Mason to id. He's the only witness and the only one who can get the murder off the streets."

"You've got nerve to even come up to me like this."

"Give me an answer."

"First off, a girl was raped and beaten we have every right to hold him."

"We have a serial murderer and drug lord on the streets ok, a lot of people have been murdered and your worrying about a girl who cant get her story straight."

"How dare you–."

"Look we cant bring this guy in without Mason, just let him go so he can testify for us."

"Hailey was raped by this guy and beaten–."

"Oh so you know the name of this girl. Don't get to attached."

"Im done talking to you." Olivia said getting up.

The guy got up. "Look detective –."

"No you look, we already have a case, and don't you ever down grade a victim just to get what you want, jerk." Olivia walked away.

The guy sighed...

Ok I know this is short...

More to come!!!!

-Alexx


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Acceptance**

**Chapter: To today**

**(Olivia's thoughts are in _Italics_)**

**Olivia sat at her desk going threw files of her case she had for the past three day's. She hadn't gotten a lead**.

"Liv' have you heard from Hailey Bruno yet, she was suppose to come by here?"

Olivia looked up from her files to face Alex. "No I haven't, what time was she suppose to be here."

"She's 30 minutes late, she hasn't called or anything?"

"No, but ill check around where she lives." Olivia said getting up and putting on her jacket.

"Thanks."

"Lets just hope she's not hung out on drugs this time." Olivia said before getting her car keys and leaving.

Olivia drove to Hailey's house in hope of finding her alert and awake. She got out of her car and walked up to Hailey's door. She immediately notice that the door was slightly open, she slowly walked in, her hand firmly around her handgun.

"Hailey." She called out. No answer. Olivia looked in almost every room. But there was no sign of the woman. As Olivia checked the bathroom, she heard a noise come from the front room. She rushed over to see a guy running towards the front door.

"Police let me see your hands." Olivia yelled drawing her gun.

The guy stopped in his tracks and obeyed Olivia. "Don't shoot please." The guy said, his voice shaky.

Olivia slowly walked towards him. "What's your name and why are you–."

Olivia was cut off by the ringing of her ears, she fell on the floor from the strike to her head that came from behind her.

There stood a man holding the what was left of the lamp that he struck Olivia with.

"Lets go." The man said putting the lamp down.

The two men quickly left. Living Olivia semi-conscious.

She had to radio for back up. She gripped her gun and tried to get up. They wasn't going to get away, she had to get up. She used her strength and made her way to the front door, there she could see the men getting in a car, and driving up the street. She drew her gun and aim it at the car shooting the tires, in hope of at least slowing them down. She succeeded, the car spun around crashing into a pole. She was about to move when she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Move and your dead."

Olivia could hear the click of the man's gun._ What's up with people coming out of nowhere...I knew I should of called for back up._

"I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Neither will I." Another man's voice sounded. She heard a gun shot...

Super short but more to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

Reflection

Days went by, she had since won all of her cases. Her last encounter with Shawn was only 4 days ago, where she almost was killed. She Didn't want to admit it but she owed him her life...

Olivia got up from her desk and went over to get some more coffee. She was proud that she had saved many lives but she was so fragile. She was letting these pass two cases get to her...

Her attention focused on her Captains office as the door open and out came Shawn. Cragen and Shawn shook hands, before parting ways.

"Detective." Olivia greeted Shawn as he walked up to her.

"Please call me Shawn."

Olivia gave a weak smirk. "So what brings you here, Detective."

Shawn smiled. "Well, you and I will be working together."

"Doubt that." Olivia said before finishing her coffee and walking to her desk.

Shawn walked up to her. "You don't like me do you."

"What gave you your first clue?."

"Look, we are going to be working together on this case so lets just start over ok." Shawn waited for a response, when she had not return one he continued. "You know you still owe me for saving your life, maybe you can repay me by going to dinner with me."

Olivia looked up at him. She couldn't believe this guy. Really what was his deal. "Ok then."

"Really?" Shawn asks, a need of clarification.

"No, I wouldn't waste my time with you."

Shawn placed his hand on his heart. "That hurt Olivia that really hurt." Shawn said smiling. He took one last look at Olivia before leaving.

Olivia smiled, watching him walk away...

Later that night, Olivia found herself at the bar, drinking her second beer. She was so exhausted. She had put everything on the line with her recent case, and she needed a break. She Didn't want to drink her sorrows away but...

Her thoughts were broken by a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around.

"Relax It's just me."

"You should know not to sneak up on me like that." Olivia said seeing Elliot.

"Sorry about that." He said while sitting down.

"This case is really getting to me Elliot."

"I can see, look, you really need to take some time off."

"You really need to mind you own business." She said getting up and walking away.

Elliot sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

Olivia walked out of the bar. She was so tired of this. Tired of everything. For so many years she has been subjected to young bodies that have been shattered. She was tired of the constant reminder of that senseless act that can destroy your life.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she had not notice where she was walking. She just walked. She didn't look up until she heard a loud and deep horn. Lights blinded her. She felt hands wrap around her, tugging her backwards.

Her view was now cleared, she could see a truck ride by only inches away from her.

She blinked. In just a second her life could've ended...

"We got to stop meeting like this."

She turned around, only to see Shawn behind her breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked Olivia.

"Yeah totally." Olivia replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Shawn smiled. "So what made you so lost in thought that you would walk into oncoming traffic?" Shawn asked casually.

They began to walk.

"I was just thinking." Olivia replied.

"You think like that often?"

"You stalk people often?" Olivia responded.

"I just saved your life, twice actually."

"Thanks."

"We should have dinner."

"Just cause you saved my life doesn't mean you deserve dinner." Olivia smiled.

"Well what do I deserve?" Shawn asked looking at Olivia.

"A thank you." Olivia replied walking to the curb.

Where are you going?"

"Home." She simply said.

"I should hold your hand while you cross the street."

"Sure why not." Olivia smiled.

Shawn laughs, walking towards Olivia and placing his arm around her.

"So what is it that's bothering you?"

"This case, the whole thing, im letting it gets to me." She replied as they began walking.

"You get to caught up, you've work so many years here and you always bonded with the victims, that's a good quality but you can't let that take over your life."

"I can't change who I am."

"Im not asking you to, you know the last case we had together I wasn't such a gentleman and I apologize for that."

"No, it's fine, I wasn't myself either."

"I guess emotions rise when you're in this field of work, I've been over seas' and it would seem like I should be use to this but, im not."

"I don't think we will ever get use to it." Olivia replied stopping at her apartment.

"So this is where the queen live's?"

"You can say." She said smiling.

"Well, really hope you feel better, sweet dreams Olivia." Shawn said turning around.

Olivia caught hold of his hand and smiled as Shawn looked at her with confused eyes. She came closer, kissing his him.

"Maybe you should come up, you know talk more." She said licking her lips.

A small smile escaped Shawn's lips. "As much as I want to Olivia, I cant." He said before wiping a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Its to soon, I don't want to take advantage of you, I respect you to much to have sex with you without establishing a relationship first."

"Wow are you sure your not gay?"

Shawn let out a small laugh. "Lets just say I know how woman are."

"You think so?"

"I know so, goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Shawn." She replied smiling.

As Shawn walked away, she slipped in her apartment door, going in for the night.

Fifth teen minutes later Shawn walked in his house, setting his coat on the nearby chair. As he walked in his bedroom, he was greeted by a small black puppy.

"Hey Chauncey, aw it's been a rough night."

In response the young puppy wagged his tail.

Shawn smiled. "Time for our man juice Chauncey."

Shawn went in his bathroom for a moment. Five minutes later he came out.

"Just couldn't wait could ya Chauncey?" He said out loud, as he see's the young puppy chawing down on a tasty treat.

Shawn walked up to his dresser getting out a medium sized needle, he sat on his bed, looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror as he injected himself.

"If only she knew, who I really was . . . " Shawn trailed off, Chauncey jumped on the bed, laying beside Shawn. "You really are man's best friend."


End file.
